


Love that Warms

by itbeajen



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Secret Santa 2019, Shopping, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Sometimes, it was the actions that really did speak louder than the words.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Caster/Gudao
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Love that Warms

**Author's Note:**

> For @lazucifer! Happy holidays, fellow Master! I was your Secret Santa for #fgoholidays2020 and I am glad that I had the opportunity to write for you! (:

“You need to wear a jacket, Gil… you’ve been sneezing all day,” Gudao chided his Caster. Gilgamesh scoffed and stated, “Me? Sick? I am a Servant, I cannot possibly get si-” A sneeze interrupts his loud and proud statement. Gudao quickly muttered a ‘bless you’ before raising a slight brow at his Servant in disbelief. Sure, Servants may not need all the same kinds of human necessities as a human does, but Gilgamesh has been getting rather cold due to his lack of clothes. If his red nose and rosy cheeks were anything to go by, Gilgamesh appeared to look like he was suffering from some sort of sickness if it weren’t the fact that he was just cold.

“I refuse to wear any of your silly jackets and sweaters. None of them suit me,” Gilgamesh retorted. He had a slight smug grin on his face, as though he thought that that remark alone would be enough to throw Gudao off his path. Gudao shook his head and sighed, “You know, if you just wanted clothes that were more fashionable, you could have said something.”

Gilgamesh’s expression shifted from smug to confused, and Gudao laughed, “What’s wrong, my strong and mighty King? Did you think I wouldn’t let you buy new clothes? Come on.”

“Why waste your meager wealth on clothes when I have access to my own personal Vault-”

“Because your clothes are out of date.”

“Are you implying I am  _ old? _ ”

“Yes? You’re from ancient Uruk, a King from Babylon. You  _ are _ old. Now come on, get off your butt and let’s go shopping, shall we?” 

“How dare a mongrel like you command me…” he muttered under his breath. And yet as he watched Gudao hum and slowly walk out of the room, he couldn’t help but think that the boy he called a Master has grown rather magnificently throughout the past year. Gudao was now capable of standing on his own, and was no longer scared or timid around him. A chuckle escaped the King’s lips, and he slowly got up to follow after his Master.

***

“Not bad of Chaldea to have such fashionable clothes despite being trapped away in the mountains, surrounded by a constant blizzard,” Gilgamesh commented. His hands slowly and deliberately appraised and inspected each article of clothing. Of course, Chaldea being Chaldea and being located in such an obscure and isolated part of the world made it hard for them to get many clothes that weren’t practical. But these? Oh, these were fashionable. 

They may not have had the bold leopard and cheetah prints that the King of Uruk appeared to enjoy. And they may not have been the weird crop top blazer. But they did have the nice fur lining to the parka coats, and some of the sweaters were nice and fluffy. 

Although nearly everything was monochromatic in terms of color choice, at least fashion wise, they were making a statement while being practical. Gilgamesh smiled and he stated, “This one would be a good match for someone of your size.”

He thrusted the quilted jacket at Gudao and Gudao’s eyes widened. Honestly, Gudao wasn’t expecting anything good from Gilgamesh’s vision of fashionable. He, along with many others, could not help but think that the King of Uruk’s fashion sense was rather… lacking. And according to Enkidu, if it weren’t for Siduri’s assistance, Gilgamesh could have potentially looked worse during some of the public outings. It was a good thing that she had the tailors make his main outfit, even if it meant that he forgoes a shirt at all seasons.

The parka Gilgamesh had chosen was black with black buttons that had embellishments of Chaldea’s logo in gold. There was thankfully no fur lining, but the quilted pattern was slightly unique. At a first glance, it appeared to look like any other quilted pattern, checkers, but once he inspected it closer, the quilted pattern was actually the symbol of the First Order. A smile touches Gudao’s lips and as he unbuttoned the jacket his eyes widened, and he mumbled, “It’s lined with fleece.”

“Indeed!” Gilgamesh boasted and continued, “It is perfect for your lack of fashion sense, and still practical. A great addition to your wardrobe.”

“Okay, but what about  _ you _ ? We didn’t come here to buy me a jacket,” Gudao retorted. Though he couldn’t deny that he did enjoy Gilgamesh choosing out clothes for him. Gilgamesh may have a horrible fashion sense for what looks good on himself (though if you ask him,  _ everything _ looks good on Gilgamesh), but he did have an eye for what would look best on others. 

“I already know what I want,” Gilgamesh pointed at a pile of clothes haphazardly thrown onto the cashier counter. The Chaldea staff weakly smiled at Gudao and a heavy sigh escaped his lips. The smug grin that was evident as the beeping of each price tag caused Gudao’s shoulders to drop ever so slightly each time, and yet he couldn’t help but finally sigh in relief that  _ finally _ Gilgamesh has a shirt to wear.

***

“So?” 

Gilgamesh twirled his finger around and Gudao followed suit. Gilgamesh hummed and mumbled, “I think you need to tailor it to fit your physique better.”

“Do I look fat?”

“Yes.”

“ **Gilgamesh!** ”

“You asked a question, and then I answered. I have always been truthful to you, Gudao, after all, we are partners, are we not?” Gilgamesh chuckled and he laid down onto the bed completely. One arm supported his head and the other was lazily covering his exposed stomach. He still refused to wear any of the new clothes. After all, according to Gil, as long as he was in Gudao’s room, he had all the warmth needed from the bed, and if needed, Gudao himself. 

It still flustered Gudao whenever the King would ever imply using Gudao as a human warmer. And hearing Gilgamesh claim that he was his partner - it simply warmed his heart and brought butterflies into his stomach. He shook his head slightly and murmured, “You’re such a tease.”

“I am?”

“Yes, you,” Gudao laughed. Gilgamesh chuckled and patted the empty spot on the bed beside him and answered, “I can show you more if you come closer.”

“Is that an invitation, my King?”

“Take it as you like,  _ Master. _ ” 

Gudao laughed, and slowly approached Gilgamesh. He sat down at the edge of the bed and Gilgamesh frowned. They held eye contact, and as the King’s frown deepened, Gudao’s smile grew wider until Gilgamesh sighed and grumbled, “Get over here.”

“Yes, yes, your Highness.”

Gudao slid over and laid down beside the King. Gilgamesh’s eyes were closed momentarily, and it was at that moment that Gudao was reminded of how beautiful the King was. His skin was smooth and perfect, not a single scar from all the battles he’s been in. His lashes were rather long, and quite pretty. And while his hair may be slightly scattered and out of place after rolling around in bed so much, he still looked so handsome, it was unfair.

Gudao’s fingertips gently brush over his cheek and Gilgamesh stops him by grabbing his hand. The Master innocently blinked and Gilgamesh slowly asked, “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Appreciating you?” 

“Is that so…?”

Gudao nodded and he smiled, “I actually bought something for you.”

“Oho?”

Gudao reluctantly pulled his hand away so he could sit up and scoot over. Gilgamesh sat up as well, and watched with piqued interest as Gudao brought out a slightly flat package. Gudao handed it over to Gilgamesh, and the Caster teased, “Are you making me open it?”

“Well it is  _ your _ gift, so yeah, open it yourself,” Gudao answered with a soft laugh. His expression softened, and Gilgamesh could easily see the fondness and affection in his Master’s eyes. As his fingers worked on the present, his eyes widened upon seeing a set of earrings.

“You always talked about how it’d be nice to have more variety… so I had Da Vinci help me ship these in. I hope they suit you…”

“Are they real gold?”

“Sorry, no, I’m not that wealthy, Gil,” Gudao sighed in exasperation. But there was a fondness and playfulness in his tone and Gil laughed, “I see. Well…” he paused and held the earrings up to the light. The reflection of the light danced around the room and Gilgamesh smiled, “Why did you choose these?”

“They reminded me of you. Gold and shiny, always there no matter where I go as a pillar of support.”

Gudao has a fond and wistful look on his face, and Gilgamesh’s eyes widened for a split second. It was perhaps one of the few times he’s ever heard his Master speak of him so fondly, and quite frankly he could get used to the praise. Gilgamesh slowly slid the earrings into a hidden pocket within his jacket and he brought a small box out instead. 

Never would Gudao had guessed the King was hiding a small box in there, but he wasn’t about to make a fool out of himself by asking about it. Gilgamesh nonchalantly placed the box on the bed and gently pushed it over to him.

“What’s this?”

“I thought we were exchanging presents, Master. I figured now was a good time as ever to do it. Open it.”

Gudao slowly lifted the box, and upon seeing a ring he gasped and asked, “Is this a proposal?!”

“I have already proposed to you once, but this…” Gilgamesh shrugged, “You may take it as you like. We are already partners, are we not?”

Gudao found that the words he wanted to say were suddenly stuck in his throat. He clutched the ring closer to his chest and then threw himself towards his beloved Caster. Gilgamesh’s eyes widened and he barely managed to catch Gudao in his arms. Gilgamesh’s hand gently rests atop his Master’s head and he softly chuckled, “That happy?”

The nod was all he needed and Gilgamesh slowly laid down onto the bed. He found a comfortable position to wrap one arm around Gudao’s waist and another across his back, with a soft gentle pat on his head every few beats. 

“Happy holidays, Master,” Gilgamesh softly whispered. He brushed aside a few stray strands from Gudao’s forehead and gently kissed the exposed forehead. While Gilgamesh may not have received a kiss in return, the tight squeeze of his Master’s embrace was enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. The Fate Series is the property of Type Moon.


End file.
